Kismet
by Syncronis
Summary: Dipper, Pacifica and Candy will find that the red thread works in very mysterious ways. -Set before Society of the Blind Eye-
1. Prologue: Right Leg

_**Kismet [Fate]**_

_**Prologue 1: Right Leg**_

Night had descended upon the abnormal town of Gravity Falls, the city and all its bounty caught in the merciless grip of Mother Nature, covering the town and beyond with her bounty of rainwater and summer winds. While most of the town's population had descended into slumber, regaining their strength and stamina for the day to come, there were still those in and around whom had other ways of spending their time and energy...

The Northwest Mansion was one of those places, a grandiose building whole purpose was not only to shelter the prodigious family of name, but as a display of wealth and power to the town their family had founded so long ago. Pacifica Northwest, the family's only heir and the town's most popular brat, was one of those whom happened to still be awake and spending the night in the heat of her own handiwork.

She scribbled furiously, pencil to paper along a masterfully crafted glass desk, pausing only to run her hands through blonde tresses in thought before returning to her creation.

"What'cha got there, kiddo?" the country voice was an unwelcome surprise, jarring the blonde from her work, pencil gripped tightly in fist. An old man in overalls and a western hat stood behind her, looking over-shoulder in what could mockingly be called 'thought'. As Pacifica sat adamant in her attempts to stay focused, Nathaniel Northwest continued to speak if not to himself, aways staying uncomfortably close to the preteen in his ramblings.

"Them's some fancy drawin' you got there, blondie!" the specter marveled, rubbing feces further into his long beard. "Mighty fin' work for a fraud like you ta be makin', eh little'un?"

"Not. A fraud..." Pacifica murmured to herself, teeth gritting tenaciously as her grip on the pencil tightened. She struggled to keep focused on her project, allowing the old man to hootenanny around her room freely.

"Really now? 'n here I thought you were a Northwest, like me?" Nathaniel jeered. "Didn't be thinkin' you a liar, too!"

"Not a fraud..." the phrase continued, more a mantra now than anything, pencil shaking in anger as she argued with the figment, rising from her seat to meet her ancestor face-to-face. "I'm not a fraud, you disgusting freak!"

"Do frauds buy their way to fame like you do?" Pacifica Northwest stood before herself, a look of disdain painted on her face while a look of horror graced the other. "Do frauds LIE to in grand-scale to an entire town, LIE to the history books, LIE to THEMSELVES!?" For a few brief seconds, the real Pacifica felt a twinge of fear as her conscience towered with self-righteousness. She knew the look that the phantom was giving her, a look she had long-since mastered: a look of confidence, of disgust and bravado, rolled into one. "You're pathetic, Northwest. You're a failure, just like your ancestor and everyone afterwards."

"Shut up! I'm nothing like him!" The real Pacifica screamed, emotions finally running rampant, swinging her hand in front of her. "The Northwests worked hard to get where we are, **I** worked hard to get where I am, **I'm**-"

"A liar.  
>A fake.<br>A **FRAUD.**  
>Face it, Northwest. You're NOTHING."<p>

_**"NO!"**_

* * *

><p>An aged gentleman stood before the door to the youngest Northwest's room, hand placed upon the polished doorknob, sighing to himself. The young mistress had been having moments of anger of late, yelling to herself and denying any such notion of it. Her parents had chalked it up to 'budding teenage emotions', but Butler knew better than to blame such things; something was wrong with Pacifica.<p>

Unfortunately there wasn't much that he could do for her in his position until the young mistress allowed him to aid her, so long as she kept denying those around her the ability. Taking a moment to gather himself, he opened the door and took a few short steps inside. "Miss Pacifica? I believe I heard-"

The young woman in his charge looked as if she'd been through quite an ordeal; her normally well-groomed hair poking out-of-place, hanging on the backrest of the expensive leather chair one-handed, breathless with her eyes pointed downwards. Butler paused as he felt something beneath his feet, lifting his well-tailored shoe to reveal a broken No.2 pencil. The elder gentleman was beside himself, these yelling matches she was having with herself were becoming worse, yet he knew full-well that she would simply dismiss him yet again should he bring the matter up.

"Is it 'nothing', yet again, Miss Pacifica?" He chose his words carefully, a calm and professional tone with a well-practiced look of neutrality, lined with just the feintest touch of sarcasm. A necessary recipe for dealing with the Northwest family in a whole.

The young woman in charge simply stared at him, lightly gasping for breath before standing straight, looking behind her with a hardened glare. "No... no, Butler. This time, everything is 'not okay'." She muttered, bringing a hand up to brush her hair behind her ear. "Something's been bothering me for some time and if I put it off any longer, I think I'll go mad."

"An excellent decision, Miss Pacifica, I'm relieved to see you are facing your problems head-on." Butler bowed slightly. "I shall alert your father of your needs immed-"

"No!" snapped Pacifica as she walked to the desk, pulling open a drawer and rifling though its contents. "No, this is a personal matter and I'll handle it my way. My father is the last person that I want to know of this." She pulled out what appeared to be a plastic bag filled with paper. "I think, I think I'm going to need some 'outside' help."

The word gave Butler cause for concern, only shown by a slight raise in his right eyebrow. The Northwests were not normally known for asking for any sort of help, always being self-sufficient, wanting praise and attention more than aid and assistance. "If that is what you would prefer, Miss Pacifica, I shall do my part as well. Do you have any... friends to contact?"

"Mmm, close to it, I suppose." Pacifica threw the vacuum-sealed bag onto the glass countertop, the words **'THE NORTHWEST COVER-UP'** in bold lettering keeping her attention. "I want you to go to the Mystery Shack and bring me Dipper Pines."

"Of course, Miss Pacifica." Butler bowed to the pre-teen. "I shall make the arrangements and you shall have your friend here before noon tomorrow."

"Good, the sooner the better." The blonde heiress gave a breath of relief, attention never wavering from the paperwork placed along the bunches of drawings and pictures of dresses and models. "You're going to fix this mess you started, Dipper Pines."

* * *

><p>There's so much to do and so little time to do it in and so, without further delay, let's start the show. Just remember, reviews and comments are good motivation for weary souls.<p>

_**-MAX VFX-**_


	2. Prologue: Left Leg

The summer storm raged on around the northwestern town, showering man and nature in a prime bounty of water and wind. However, one house in particular happened to be ignorant of nature's expressive art, the sounds of bad B-movies and laughter drowning out the patter of the rain and the howl of the winds.

A trio of young women lay transfixed by the glow of the 50" television before them, swaddled by blankets and snack foods, the howls of viking women clashing filling the dimly-lit living room. Twelve year-old Mabel Pines rocked back-and-forth in place, popcorn draped along brunette hair, legs crossed and eyes wide at the violence being shown on-screen. Her two best friends sat alongside, the smaller Korean beauty sitting in the larger pre-teen's lap, hair being braided into a ponytail.

_**"What now, Professor? The more radioactive lava they drink, the stronger the Viking women become."**_

_**"We can only hope the radioactivity eventually overloads them and they destroy themselves. To us, they're monsters; but to them, they're fighting one another for the right to be the bride of the volcano."**_

_**"Poor devils."**_

"This movie is awesome." Grenda marveled, pausing in her braiding to place an empty bowl on her head. "Where did you say you found this, Candy?"

"In a box, floating downstream a few days ago." Candy Chiu absentmindedly nibbled on a pretzel piece, the reflection from the television giving her large glasses an ominous glow to them. "There were some beavers chasing after it, but FINDERS KEEPERS!" She raised her arms in triumph, scattering wrappers into the air.

"Ooo! Ooo, girls! I have something I've been working on that I've been wanting to share for DAYS!" Mabel reached behind the couch, the sounds of rattling cans, bottles and wrappers distracting the girls from the poor acting on-screen. "Behold, girls!" She reemerged with a large blue box held above her head, pieces of paper sticking out haphazardly. "Its my new slumber party game: **TRUTH OR STICKERS**!"

The box slammed onto the ground, tiny stickers already escaping their flimsy shoebox prison. She lifted the boxtop to reveal a multitude of randomly collected stickers, some with cute characters and some that might have come from around the whole town.

"Rules are simple: Ask anyone a question. Tell the truth, get a sticker. Pass the turn, lose a sticker." Her face was strangely serious as she began to stick tiny kittens onto her cheeks, eyes focused on her two friends/victims.

"You're going down, Pines!" Grenda grabbed a handful of random stickers from the pile, slamming them onto her body in a show of bravado, laughing manically in the process.

_"You cannot hope to win, friend Mabel." _Candy's Korean accent gave her a more foreboding tone as she grabbed a single sticker from the box, a green-blue computer character with three letters on its side staring back at her. She clutched the character tightly to her breast.

* * *

><p>The game seemed to start off fast-paced, questions being thrown around like bullets at a gunfight, stickers being passed around like illegal tender. For what seemed like hours, the sounds of stickers peeling and unpeeling filled the house, laughter not far behind. Eventually, the game had reached a finale of sorts, two of the girls having been covered in their winnings while the smallest was still clutching her prize trophy tight to her chest.<p>

"Okay, Candy... Truth-Or-Sticker!" Mabel's voice was hard, forceful and filled with more than a few cups of sugar and Mabel-brand juice. "WHO is... your secret crush?"

"I-i~!" Candy stuttered, looking between both girls with wide eyes and bright-red cheeks. "I refuse this question!"

The female twin licked her lips in anticipation, reaching out for the prize on her friend's chest. "Well then, I'll just be taking that, now."

"No." The word was crisp and clear, as if it weren't just a statement of fact, it was an obvious law of the universe. She was, apparently, not to have the tiny blue robot.

Apparently noone was.

"Candy, that's not how the game works. You have to tell us the truth. You have a secret crush, right?"

"Yes. Of course."

"But, you won't tell us?"

"No, I cannot."

"Sooo, now you have to give us the little blue sticker, ri~ght?"

"Once again, I must deny this fact, Mabel."

Stickers fluttered off Grenda's body as she waved her arms in the air. "Oooo oooo, I wanna guess, I wanna guess! Is it Soos?" she pointed, eyes growing bright with excitement as she spoke. "Older men are in this year..."

"No." Candy spat, arms crossed. "That is YOUR secret crush, Grenda."

She deflated at the statement, playing with her fingers, face turning bright red. "Oh yeah. Heh... heh, I-uh, forgot..."

"What about Grunkle Stan?" Mabel teased, pulling her hair back and frumping into what she had affectionately dubbed a 'Grunkle Stan' face. "Grey hair shows experience, ri~ght?"

"No, it is not 'Grunkle Stan'."Her mood had turned sour, the name coming out in a mocking tone as she rocked her head back and forth at each syllable.

"Well, what about that boy at the arcade?" Mabel started, looking to her larger friend to continue the sentence.

"-the one with the acne who never blinks!"

"Or maybe the guy at the gas station..."

"-who really needs a shower!"

Candy Chiu sat to the side, shivering in rage as her friends teased her, crinkles appearing in her prized sticker as she resisted the urge to strangle her only best friends.

"What about Old Man McGuckett?"

"Or Manly Dan? He's SO MANLY!"

"Or even-"

"Or even-"

_"Robbie V!"_

**"ENOUGH!"** Her voice came out strong, eyes focused and wide, the sticker finally crushed in her firm grip. "There is only one boy that I like and that is Pines! Dipper Pines! I like your brother, Dipper, okay!?"

Both girls were wide-eyed in shock, hair in disarray from the outburst. Mabel looked from Candy to Grenda and back again. She whispered, partially from amazement and partially because she didn't want to interrupt the string of Korean that her friend was muttering "You... you _like_ my Bro-Bro?"

The adrenaline drained out of her in an instant and she let the cause of the incident flutter out of her hands, the robot's smile mocking her. Candy's face grew pale, jaw hanging open as she made an attempt at a response "I-i-i-"

It was unreal how fast Mabel had moved from point A to point B, violating Candy's personal bubble. "You're telling me that YOU. Like. Dipper Pines. You're serious? NOT pullin' my legs?"

The poor pre-teen was locked in a state of shock and embarrassment, her only response other than a singular vowel was to weakly nod her head.

"Yes. Yes-yes-yes-yes YES!" Mabel pumped her fists for a few moments in excitement, doing a very poorly contained dance in the middle of the living room before snapping back to face her friend. "NO! Wait, wait. WHY?" She placed both hands firmly on her shoulders, staring Candy down through fogged spectacles. "I mean, Dipper's a nice guy, he's LOVEABLE. But he's... kinda...?" Mabel looked behind her.

"Undateable?" Grenda chimed in, shrugging with her hands spread wide.

"I was GOING to say 'rough around the edges'." Mabel grumbled, tilting her head in thought. "Though its probably not a little bit **un**true..."

"Dipper Pines is not undateable!" Candy found herself protesting loudly, breath panting. "He is simply in need of a girl to show him what he has to offer!"

Mabel found herself pondering the Korean girl's words."You've really snapped your cap over my brother, haven't you?"

"I will admit to no such thing!"

"O~kay, now I know it's serious. Our little Candy is off the deep end, Grenda."

"What, you mean like that time you went all crazy over Sev'ral Times? Or that way Gideon acts whenever he looks at you? Or maybe-"

"I am not crazy pants!" Candy protested, stomping her food. "Dipper is a good person, he just, just needs someone to love him." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she finished.

The entire living room was silent, save for the sounds of viking women screaming in horror at their imminent demise. As if she had planned it in advance, Mabel spoke out, just as the explosion filled the room.

"Alright then, it's settled! We're gonna get you and Dipper together!"

"You are!?"

"We are!?"

"Yes, we are! I've been trying to set him up for weeks on blind dates. They... haven't been going so well." Mabel trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I mean, I tried that one girl at the gym, lemme tell you THAT was a mistake." She rolled her eyes at the memory. "But that's all about to change, you're PERFECT for Bro-Bro, Candy!"

Candy rubbed her arm, a shy smile growing on her face as she looked between friends. "Y-you really think I have a chance with-!"

She wasn't ready for the oncoming assault, her newest friend scooping her into her arms and stealing her glasses in what appeared to be a single act. Letting them fall far along the bridge of her nose, Mabel was a picture of energy, bright smile and shining eyes further helping to raise her friends' spirits.

"Don't you dare sell yourself short, Candy. When we get back to the Mystery Shack tomorrow, Dipper won't know what hit him!"

"**YEAH!"** Grenda's cheer was accompanied by her lifting both smaller women into her arms, holding them tight for more than a few moments. "You've got this, girlfriend!"

Taking her glasses from Mabel and readjusting them properly, Candy looked to each friend before nodding her head and smiling, easing into the Trinity's infectious energy. _'Maybe, just maybe...'_ She thought with new confidence _'I might actually have a chance.'_

* * *

><p>Can you tell I'm getting my groove back? I have a tumblr now, so please ask things of me. Also, next part is the last of the prologues, so we'll be getting real quite soon. Get ready.<p>

_**-POOR SHE-DEVILS-**_


	3. Prologue: Hypotenuse

Dipper Pines loved the rain.

The sounds of water hitting glass, the howl of the wind around the wooden walls, even the sounds of the Mystery Shack settling down for the night; for some reason, it seemed to put his soul at ease, allowing him to clear his mind and focus his thoughts on what stood around him. Tack-boards on easels stood around him, six medium-sized rectangles decorated with poorly scribbled notes and colored pencil sketches pinned to each of their faces, various colors of thread linking each board together in some sort of twisted web of madness.

Taking a moment to look around at his handiwork, Dipper nodded to himself, running a finger along a strand of purple and plucking it slightly. The resulting sound sent a shiver of joy down his spine, allowing him to turn his attention towards the tagged paperwork, looking it over with a sense of accomplishment and comfort.

"You messed up here." His own voice cut through the serenity of the storm, interrupting his moment of triumph. He wasted no time looking back to see another twelve year-old musing to himself in front of another part of the web, the white-and-blue Number-Two hat the only differentiating factor between the two boys. "Why in the world would you link gnomes and faeries together? Makes no sense."

"Because, you know," Dipper rotated a hand in thought, trying to justify himself to his imaginary counterpart. "-creatures of the forest and that sort of thing?" He knew it was a weak defense at best, but he was tired and if Tyrone was there then he knew that he wasn't running on all cylinders. Surely he would give himself a free pass, right?

"That's just ridiculous." the phantom countered, beginning to take down the tack. "If anything, you'd be better off linking gnomes and squirrels together. Remember Jeff?"

Both boys shivered at the thought of the gnome leader and his furry bathtub, Dipper taking hold of the tack and removing the link. "Yeah... I guess you're right, Ty."

"Of course, I'm right. I'm you, after all." Tyrone clapped his counterpart on the back, retreating to Dipper's side of the room and relaxing on the lumpy mattress Grunkle Stan had 'acquired' for his charges, taking a cookie from the desk in-between and making a show of devouring the treat. "Gone, but not forgotten, remember? I'm still keeping an eye on you."

Dipper simply shook his head, the idea that his imaginary twin brother still had his back made him sigh in appreciation as he bunched up the green yarn, letting it fall to the ground in a useless ball. Ducking and weaving under and through the web, he joined Tyrone on the bed, taking a chocolate-and-cream snack and laying back to savor the filling.

"I was going to eat that." whined Tyrone.

Dipper rolled his eyes, popping both cookie halves into his mouth. "I think we both know that's a lie." He uttered through a mouthful of Oreo.

"Yeah, yeah-" the clone rolled his own eyes, taking a set of cookies and passing one to his brother. "I can't REALLY eat or touch things. I'm just an imaginary blah-blah-blah." He stuck the chocolate treat halfway into his mouth, simply savoring the flavor. "Doesn't mean I can't, you know, enjoy the moment or something."

No exchange of words were needed after that, both boys simply lying together and enjoying each others company. For a few brief moments, the only sounds to fill the room were the crunching of chocolate and feint murmurs of satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Dipper?"<p>

"Mmm?"

"Have you ever thought about..."

"Mph?"

"...you know, maybe trying to see another girl or something?"

It would have been comical, the timing of Tyrone's question being the exact moment Dipper had been chewing his chocolate. Sadly, choking hazards weren't exactly high on Dipper's list of things to prepare for as he rolled around on the bed, banging desperately on his chest to finish swallowing the concentrated mass.

The glass of milk thrust in front of him was taken with salvation and greed, Dipper snatching the glass away and chugging the liquid down with appreciation; it wasn't until he had washed down the cookie that he realized it was Tyrone who had saved him, looking from his twin to the glass and back again with mixed confusion and wonder.

"Jeez man, don't do that!" the imaginary clone sighed to himself, patting himself on the back and wiping sweat from underneath the Number-Two hat. "Can't have you kicking the bucket too, right?"

Dipper looked up, returning the gesture in kind. "Uh, yeah... I go and you go too, right?"

"I try not to think about it like that." Tyrone shook his head, stepping away from the bed to admire the display of web and conspiracy before him. "But listen, don't you think it'd be nice to just spend some time with someone who isn't me or your sister? I mean, you remember the last one, right?"

Dipper sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in thought; he remembered the exercise girl well, how could he forget, it was only a few days ago. Mabel had introduced him to her as 'a work-in-progress', as she had lovingly put it; she had become immediately smitten with the boy. She was taller than him, athletic and very touchy-feely; she had smelled of sweat and vanilla, especially after her workouts and she certainly wasn't afraid to let Dipper know she had just ran over a mile before hugging him close. They never even kissed once, but she loved to cuddle and yet after a few days of seeing Dipper's incredible lack of 'athletic ability', she deemed him a lost cause and they agreed to see other people.

The breakup was mutual and there were no hard feelings, but she had stated that she could just FEEL his attention wasn't 100% into making 'them' work and what was worse was that he knew she was right. Somewhere, deep down, he was still feeling 'something' stopping him and what made things worse was that he couldn't figure out what that 'something' was and until he did...

"Listen man, I don't know if I-"

Tyrone "Look man, I-I know, okay?" He sat on the lines of string, balancing himself so that he was sitting up, looking at the various postings around him. "I know that you still... have some hang-ups from Wendy and-"

"Dude, I'm TOTALLY over Wendy." Dipper crossed his arms, face contorted in annoyance. The copy looked back to the original, one eyebrow suggestively raised. "Okay, maybe I have a LITTLE hang-up. Little."

"Uh~huh, right. Little, he says." the smugness in his voice was annoying, yet somehow comforting. Tyrone looked to the candle-lit lantern in thought. "You can't lie to me THAT easily, brother-mine. I know you're pouring yourself more and more into the journal, but just..." He fell from his less-than-precarious position, making his way to the window and staring through in attempts to piece together Dipper's feelings, the falling raindrops and glow of the flame making for an interesting view. "...just, promise me you won't pass up a good thing if it shows itself, okay?"

Tyrone expected all sorts of responses from his other half, yet snoring wasn't one of them. Looking from the corner of his eye, it wasn't much of a surprise to see Dipper had fallen asleep mid-speech, arms wrapped around himself and curled up in a ball. Even he had his limits, thirty-six hours without any rest and a calming environment were all the ingredients needed for Dipper's body to fall prey to exhaustion.

"Never were one to listen to reason, were you?" he muttered, shaking his head and moving to the bed. "Especially when it comes from yourself." Tyrone pulled the covers over his brother, watching his shivers slowly quell into light breathing. Blowing out the light, he laid down on Mabel's side to watch himself slumber in peace.

_"Just promise me, Dipper."_

* * *

><p>And with this last piece, the prologue chapters are finished. This chapter took much longer than originally anticipated, but that just means I'm putting more effort into each one now. I've many ways of contact, so please leave a review or an ask on Tumblr.<p>

_**-**__**LORD, FORGIVE ME, FOR I USE NO GIMMICK OR TRICK.**_

_**IT'S SHOWTIME-**_


End file.
